Chain Reaction
by xAkemihime
Summary: Quanto melhor a magia, pior o efeito colateral. Toda ação tem uma reação. Certas coisas não devem ser mudadas. Tudo tem o seu lado positivo e negativo. E Lucy irá descobrir isso da pior forma o possível. - Lucy Centred - NaLu
1. Símbolo

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.  
Originalmente era uma one-shot, mas acabou virando algo mais complexo, portanto a história é longfic, apesar de que não terá tantos capítulos assim.  
Shipper - NaLu, porém o foco não será no casal, pois como diz a sinopse, é totalmente centred Lucy.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Símbolo**

* * *

Triste. Ela acabara de receber a noticia da morte de seu pai e a tristeza lhe inundara o coração. Mesmo tendo um relacionamento bastante instável e cheio de conflitos com o homem, ele não deixara de ser seu pai. Ela nunca deixara de amá-lo, apesar dos pesares. E agora... ele estava morto.

Os sentimentos reprimidos pelo falecimento de seu pai vieram à tona quando Lucy lera a carta que o homem lhe havia enviado pouco antes de seu óbito. As lágrimas que antes lhe custaram a sair, agora transbordavam por sua face sem nenhum controle, deixando exposta toda a sua dor.

Ela estava arrependida. Arrependida por não ter tido tempo de dizer ao único membro restante de sua família, o quanto ela se importava com ele. Agora era tarde demais. Ela estava sozinha. A última Heartphilia que sobrara.

Sentou-se na cadeira próxima a escrivaninha de seu quarto, apertando a carta que mostrava a caligrafia impecável de Jude Heartphilia sobre seu peito, e entre um soluço e outro, acabou adormecendo.

Acordou e se descobriu deitada em sua cama. Estranhou, pelo simples fato de que não se lembrava de ter ido deitar, tampouco se lembrava exatamente de quando pegara no sono. A loira tentou se levantar, sentindo sua cabeça latejar um pouco, foi quando notou um peso sobre sua cintura. Abaixando os olhos, curiosa, viu um braço circulando seu corpo. Natsu se encontrava deitado ao seu lado. Provavelmente ele fora a causa dela parar misteriosamente na cama e coberta, ainda por cima. Sorriu com o ato carinhoso do rapaz. Ele podia ser um idiota às vezes – na maioria das vezes, para ser sincera -, mas tinha de confessar que Natsu fora a melhor coisa que já acontecera na sua vida até o momento.

Levantou-se lentamente para não despertar Natsu e Happy que dormiam profundamente. Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, não mediria esforços para acordá-los aos berros, mas desta vez era diferente. Graças a eles que se mantinha firme, eles estavam do seu lado quando recebeu a notícia de seu pai, sempre a apoiando.

Uma vontade repentina de visitar novamente o túmulo de Jude Heartphilia, de seu pai, se apoderou de sua mente. E apesar de ter estado no cemitério no dia anterior, o desejo de estar lá tomou conta de si, que sem pensar muito, saiu do apartamento, andando em direção ao local.

A cidade em que Jude estava enterrado era próxima de Magnólia, portanto não tardou a chegar. Lucy não tinha comido, penteado os cabelos, nem mesmo havia trocado suas roupas, mas pouco se importava para sua aparência naquele momento. Algo a atraía àquele túmulo do pai, algo que não conseguia entender.

Aproximou-se devagar. As palavras do homem deixadas na carta vieram-lhe a mente, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem marejados, mas conseguiu controlar o impulso de chorar. Incrível como estava sentimental, ao contrário do dia anterior em que estivera no mesmo lugar e até mencionara a Natsu que não conseguia chorar, não conseguia se lamentar pelo pai. Bem, as coisas mudam.

Um vento frio tocou-lhe o rosto, balançando levemente suas madeixas loiras, enquanto a maga fitava a lápide que continha o nome de seu pai gravado nela.

- Mas o que...? – Agachou-se para ver melhor ao reparar em um pequeno símbolo gravado logo abaixo da data de nascimento e morte de Jude Heartphilia. Um símbolo estranho que ela nunca havia visto antes. Era uma espécie de circulo, com um V dentro dele, seguido por outro circulo menor. Lucy não entendia. O que aquele símbolo peculiar estava fazendo na lápide de seu pai?

Analisou-o durante um longo tempo, para logo depois copiar o estranho desenho em um pequeno bloco de notas que carregava consigo. Guardou dentro de sua bolsa após concluir seu trabalho e suspirou, se levantando. Ao julgar pelo tempo que passara ali, provavelmente já deveria passar do meio dia, e Lucy estava faminta. Achou melhor ir embora. Comeria alguma coisa em casa e logo depois trataria de pesquisar mais sobre o que descobrira.

"_Naquela época eu fui movida somente pela curiosidade, estava tão empolgada..."._

Lucy chegou em Magnólia rapidamente, indo rumo a Fairy Tail. Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com o novo local que a guilda estava, mais afastada da cidade e bem apagada. Mas ainda assim, era a Fairy Tail. Um lugar que, embora agora pequeno e com menos glamour, não deixava de ser reconfortante, como uma casa de família deveria ser.

Suspirou.

Nem ao menos iria se dar ao trabalho de passar em seu apartamento, sabia que Natsu e Happy nem deviam estar mais lá.

- Cheguei! – Exclamou sorrindo, ao adentrar a guilda. Porém logo seu sorriso desapareceu ao notar que foi claramente ignorada por todos. Também pudera. A guilda podia ser minúscula, mas isso não impedia nenhum pouco as confusões daqueles magos, que mais uma vez, estavam em meio a uma briga enlouquecida.

- Ei! – Gritou, com raiva ao ter que desviar rapidamente de uma garrafa que por pouco não acertou sua cara.

Lucy bufou, indignada. Eles nunca iriam mudar.

Ainda se protegendo da confusão que se instalava cada vez mais, conseguiu se esgueirar para um banco ao lado de Levy em frente ao balcão. A maga estava sentada, de braços cruzados, olhando a briga dos amigos, fazendo uma careta nada agradável.

- Aquele Gajeel... Idiota... – Resmungou baixinho e não tardou a perceber a presença de Lucy ao seu lado. Sua expressão rapidamente melhorou, esboçando um enorme sorriso ao ver a melhor amiga: - Lu-chan!

- Levy-chan! – Lucy cumprimentou-a animadamente e logo foi direto ao ponto. – Levy-chan, preciso de um favor seu!

- O que foi?

- Aqui... – Abriu a pequena bolsa que carregava consigo e retirou lá de dentro o papel que havia desenhado o símbolo que encontrara. – Sabe o que pode ser esse símbolo?

Levy pegou o papel e analisou-o com cuidado, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Não... Nunca vi isso antes. – Porém ao ver a decepção presente na face da loira, disse exasperada – Mas posso tentar descobrir!

E assim as duas se dirigiram para a pequena biblioteca que a guilda possuía. Muitos livros foram perdidos com o passar dos anos, mas por sorte ainda conseguiram manter alguns, eles certamente iriam ajudar.

Foi o que elas pensaram, claramente esperançosas, mas não tardaram a mudar de ideia depois de algumas horas de estudo e nenhum resultado.

- Eu não sei! – Bufou Levy, frustrada. À sua frente se encontrava uma enorme pilha de livros de magia.

- Tem certeza? – Lucy ainda perguntou, esperançosa. A outra maga se limitou a abaixar a cabeça e murmurar um "sinto muito" para a loira. Não tinha jeito, ela havia feito tudo o que podia.

- Já tentou perguntar para o Freed? Ele pode saber o que isso significa... – Disse Levy. Afinal a magia de Freed era constituída de runas antigas, se o símbolo fosse algo do tipo, certamente ele saberia.

- Boa ideia Levy-chan! Obrigada! – Lucy lhe deu um abraço sufocante, esboçando um enorme sorriso. Rapidamente se levantou e foi atrás de Freed.

Não foi difícil encontrar o mago. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa afastada da briga – que ainda continuava intensa, conversando com Luxus e Bixlow.

Lucy realmente ficou um pouco sem jeito de ir pedir ajuda ao jovem, afinal ela não tinha muito contato com ele, muito menos com Bixlow e Luxus que estavam ao seu lado. Porém sua vontade de descobrir aquele misterioso símbolo encontrado no túmulo de seu pai fora maior, e decidida a deixar de lado a vergonha, se aproximou dos três magos.

- Freed, você pode me ajudar numa coisa? – Indagou, sorrindo.

Infelizmente seu sorriso se quebrou com a visão de Gray quase ser jogado encima de si mesma. Até aí sem muitos problemas, tirando pelo fato do mago de gelo estar completamente nu. Ele rapidamente se recuperou e gritando um "foi mal" para Lucy, voltou para o "campo de batalha".

- VISTA UMA ROUPA, PERVERTIDO! – Gritou para ele, histérica e totalmente enrubescida por ter visto... Bem... Tudo.

- O que foi, Lucy? – A voz de Freed a fez se lembrar do por que estava ali, esquecendo rapidamente de sua eminente raiva com Gray. Voltou então sua atenção ao mago, que a encarava, sério. Luxus havia se juntado a briga (graças a Natsu, que o desafiou – novamente – para uma luta), já Bixlow observava Lucy, calado.

- Você conhece esse símbolo? – A loira indagou, se aproximando mais e mostrando o desenho para Freed. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não, nunca vi. – Lucy suspirou frustrada. – Já perguntou para a Levy?

- Já, ela também não sabe... – Sorriu, embora sem vontade, e agradeceu ao mago, se afastando logo em seguida.

Naquele dia Lucy fora para casa mais cedo, andava se equilibrando pelo meio fio da calçada, como sempre fazia no caminho para seu apartamento. Ouviu ao longe os pescadores de sempre lhe dizendo para tomar cuidado, porém neste dia ela os ignorou.

A loira estava triste com o fato de sua procura não ter tido nenhum resultado. Mas ela não entendia; o que aquilo estava fazendo no túmulo de seu pai? Ela precisava descobrir o significado, precisava descobrir o que seu pai poderia estar pesquisando quando vivo.

"_Queria apenas... Descobrir o que meu pai andava pesquisando, e por que aquilo estava em seu túmulo..."._

- Luuuuucy, acorda! – Ouviu uma voz distante que lhe era muito familiar, mas preferiu ignorar. Seu travesseiro estava tão aconchegante...

- Acho que ela morreu, Natsu. – Outra voz foi ouvida que instantaneamente foi ignorada. – Vamos jogar água nela.

- Boa ideia! – De repente o barulho deu lugar ao silêncio. E Lucy esboçou um sorriso de satisfação, se encolhendo ainda mais entre as cobertas.

Ah estava tão quentinho ali...

- LUCY, ACORDA! – Acordou sobressaltada pelo grito de Natsu. Mas isso não foi tudo: antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu uma enorme quantidade de água gelado colidir com sua face.

- Agora ela acordou, aye!

A loira suspirou, contou até dez, buscando paciência. Infelizmente todos sabemos que Lucy Heartphilia não possui tanto deste tal dom, portanto apesar de sua tentativa de se acalmar, foi impossível conter sua raiva.

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Berrou, histérica. – ENLOUQUECERAM?

- Estamos com fome! – Exclamou Natsu, massageando a barriga, indicando o estômago vazio. Happy o imitou, falando que precisava de peixe fresco no café da manhã. Era só o que faltava.

- Vocês... Por que não compram alguma coisa e me deixam dormir? – Indagou indignada, olhando para os dois, até que se lembrou de outra coisa: - EI, COMO VOCÊS CHEGARAM AQUI?

- Ah, entramos pela janela ontem quando estava dormindo... – Disse Natsu, como se isso não fosse realmente importante.

Lucy suspirou, era sempre assim. Mas o que faria sem os dois?

- Lucy, faz logo comida pra gente, eu quero um peixe bem grande, aye! – Exclamou Happy. A loira lançou-lhe um olhar nada agradável que o fez se encolher ligeiramente atrás de Natsu.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente, dando um longo bocejo e ignorando o máximo o possível os olhares pedintes de Natsu e Happy, mortos de fome. Ah como ela odiava ser acordada...

Foi então que, ao pegar suas chaves encima da escrivaninha, viu o papel com o estranho símbolo desenhado nele, e sua curiosidade voltou com força total.

- Ei... Eu preciso sair. – Murmurou ela, pensativa. Queria descobrir os segredos de seu pai, e foi então que uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Por que não pensara nisso antes? Se estava disposta a procurar o significado de tal símbolo, por que não pesquisar diretamente no local onde Jude Heartphilia trabalhava?

Colocou suas chaves no cinto, e rapidamente calçou as botas que estavam jogadas em um canto do quarto. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter dormido com a mesma roupa que estava vestindo no dia anterior, assim não se daria ao trabalho de trocá-la.

- Ahn? Aonde você vai? Nós precisamos comer! – Resmungou Natsu, fazendo uma careta.

- SE VIREM! – Gritou, saindo correndo do apartamento. Não queria que seus amigos a seguissem, pois certamente eles arrumariam confusão, e além do mais... Lucy queria descobrir aquilo sozinha.

"_... Mas eu não fazia ideia do que estava para encontrar... Das complicações que aquilo iria causar"._


	2. Descoberta

Algumas notas... Nas notas finais (lol).**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Descoberta**

* * *

Lucy agradecia mentalmente pela cidade em que seu pai trabalhava não ser muito longe de Magnólia. Sendo assim, ela não tardou a chegar em Acalypha, indo direto para a guilda mercantil Love and Lucky. Era lá que Jude passava a maior parte do tempo antes de morrer. E era lá aonde ela encontraria as respostas para o que queria.

Não foi difícil achar o local, considerando que mesmo após os sete anos, ainda era uma guilda mercantil bem chamativa e grande.

Entrou rapidamente, sentindo borboletas em seu estômago devido à ansiedade.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou educadamente a mulher que estava por trás de um balcão, preenchendo alguns papéis. Ela, ao ouvir a voz, logo desviou sua atenção da papelada para a loira a sua frente.

- Bom dia. Você é filha de Jude, certo? Esteve aqui não faz muito tempo. – Disse, analisando Lucy. A maga concordou, sorrindo.

- Eu... – Mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensiva. O que iria dizer? Ela não queria simplesmente mostrar o símbolo e perguntar para a mulher se ela sabia de alguma coisa. Não queria envolver desconhecidos em seus assuntos. – Gostaria de recolher alguns pertences do meu pai. Sabe... Objetos pessoais, livros... – Sim, aquilo seria melhor. Não soaria como se ela tivesse uma intenção maior, ainda mais considerando que soubera do falecimento do parente há poucos dias.

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar de ternura.

- Oh claro. – Disse, se levantando e atravessando o balcão, ficando em frente a Lucy. – Me acompanhe.

Lucy concordou com a cabeça, seguindo-a. Atravessaram o enorme salão, seguindo por um amplo corredor que dava acesso a várias salas.

- Te levarei ao escritório pessoal do Sr. Heartphilia, nós não tocamos muito no que continha lá há um tempo, portanto acredito que ainda estará como o próprio havia deixado desde... bem... – Disse, dando de ombros e continuando a andar. Lucy murmurou um agradecimento à mulher.

Logo pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira normal, assim como as outras, logo a secretária retirou do bolso uma chave e destrancou a porta, girando a maçaneta e dando espaço para Lucy entrar.

- Aqui estamos.

O lugar era espaçoso e continha poucos móveis, apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras circundando-a. Suas paredes eram compostas dos mais diversos livros, que com o passar do tempo, haviam ganhado um aspecto empoeirado e envelhecido.

- Vou deixá-la sozinha, se precisar é só chamar.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a mulher rapidamente, sem ao menos se virar para ela.

Lucy fora deixada sozinha dentro do cômodo. Olhou por sobre os livros que preenchiam as enormes prateleiras, e suspirou. Bem, ela não podia ficar de braços cruzados, se queria mesmo saber o significado daquele símbolo, tinha de ter paciência e procurar.

E foi o que fez. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que começara a procurar. Mas deu uma olhada na maioria dos livros que continham ali, sem achar nenhum que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Sentou-se na cadeira perto da mesa, indignada. Tinha que ter alguma coisa ali que respondesse suas perguntas! Mas o que? E principalmente: Onde estava?

Seus olhos correram pela mesa muito bem organizada, somente marcada pela poeira e abandono. Até que viu na outra ponta da mesa duas gavetas fechadas. Ela não tinha notado as gavetas até aquele momento.

E foi com o pensamento de poder encontrar algo dentro delas, que abriu a primeira. Suas mãos reviraram alguns papéis relacionados à Love & Lucky, achara até mesmo uma foto dela quando criança e uma de sua mãe, Layla. Mas nada a mais que isso. Era hora de tentar a segunda. Abriu-a com cuidado, olhando com curiosidade seu conteúdo.

- Mas o que...? – Retirou de lá um pequeno jornal, a data era de 20 de Dezembro do ano em que desaparecera X784. Folheou o jornal, encontrando uma enorme reportagem sobre o desaparecimento dos membros da guilda. Esboçou um triste sorriso pensando no quanto todos sofreram com aquilo tudo.

- Certo, preciso continuar! – Disse, suspirando e largando o jornal em cima da mesa. Voltou sua atenção para a gaveta, encontrando mais uma coisa que lhe intrigou. Retirou de lá rapidamente uma espécie de caderno. Um pequeno e velho caderno, com as folhas gastas e amareladas pelo tempo, aparentando um diário. Será que...?

Abriu o caderno em uma página qualquer, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira para poder ler.

_20 de Dezembro – X784_

_Hoje aparentava ser mais um dia como outro qualquer, mas não era. Logo pela manhã, como de costume, abri o jornal matinal, dando uma rápida olhada em algumas noticias, a maioria não me interessava, de fato. Porém lembro-me muito bem do susto que tomei ao ver a matéria da Fairy Tail, a matéria em que dizia que vários membros foram dados como desaparecidos. Tentando me manter calmo, corri os olhos pelos nomes dos magos, com o coração apertado, não queria acreditar que minha filha tivesse sumida também. Mas estava. No meio dos nomes dos desaparecidos, lá estava ela, "Lucy Heartphilia". Me engasguei com o café que tomava. As lágrimas preenchiam meus olhos, recordo-me de meus companheiros perguntando o que havia de errado, e eu, emocionado, incapaz de falar uma só palavra._

_Fui dispensado do trabalho mais cedo hoje. E agora aqui estou eu em meu quarto, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistem em cair sobre este pequeno diário. Eu não quero acreditar que você morreu Lucy. Fui um pai suficientemente ruim, mas apesar de tudo eu conheço minha filha. Sei a determinação que ela carrega dentro de si e sei que custe o que custar, ela não vai se entregar tão fácil, ela não morrerá tão fácil assim. Por isso eu acredito, acredito fielmente que um dia ainda irão encontrá-la. E quando este dia chegar, eu vou recebê-la e me desculpar por tudo o que eu fiz. Todas as atrocidades que cometi. Eu..._

Lucy parou de ler. Sem dúvida o sumiço dos magos havia causado um grande alvoroço, um grande choque, em todas as pessoas próximas a eles, mas nunca havia imaginado a dor que seu pai sentira. Ele sempre fora um homem que nunca demonstrou sentimentos, nunca demonstrou o quanto se importava com ela, e apesar de ter mudado um pouco com o tempo, Lucy se surpreendeu ao ler aquele diário que continha todos os seus sentimentos a mostra com tanta clareza, com tanta emoção.

Depois de uma pausa, decidiu prosseguir com a leitura, avançando algumas páginas. Seu pai não escrevia em seu diário todos os dias, de modo que só registrava os dias marcantes, que possuíam algum real valor sentimental para ele.

_29 de Novembro – X785_

_Hoje fui à guilda Fairy Tail, já faz quase um ano que não tenho notícias de Lucy, e esperava que ao menos lá eles tivessem alguma novidade nas buscas dos desaparecidos. Mas me enganei. Aqueles magos estão todos de luto até hoje, assim como eu. Porém assim como eu também, eles não acreditam que seus amigos estejam mortos, eles não vão desistir, não vão perder a fé de que um dia vão se reencontrar. E eu não também não irei desistir de acreditar nisso._

_12 de Agosto – X787_

_Não posso conviver com isso mais. O arrependimento de não ter sido um bom marido e agora um bom pai, corroem minha alma a cada dia mais. Estou cansado. Meu rendimento no trabalho está caindo, meu apetite foi embora e agora as pessoas só me lançam olhar de tristeza e pesar. Não aguento isso. E não há nada que posso fazer para mudar._

_16 de Dezembro – X787_

_Hoje estava lendo um livro que encontrei na biblioteca central de Acalypha e achei algo que me chamou a atenção. Lá mencionara algumas magias especiais, magias perdidas durante séculos, mas com um poder imensurável. Não disse a ninguém o que descobri, mas resolvi pesquisar a fundo sobre elas. Se essas magias realmente existissem, será que existiria uma de voltar no tempo? Sei que parece tolice minha, mas céus, como eu queria consertar os erros do passado!_

A face de Lucy se contraiu em surpresa. Será...? Decidiu não levantar muitas suspeitas por enquanto, mas avançou mais algumas páginas, agora com a curiosidade em alta.

Logo se deteve em uma página ao ver um símbolo estranho. Símbolo este que ela já conhecia muito bem...

_1 de Fevereiro – X789_

_Eu encontrei! Por Deus, finalmente eu encontrei a magia perdida que tanto procurava, eu sabia que ela existia! Porém eu devo desenvolvê-la e tentar ganhar o máximo de força para conseguir executá-la. Não sei exatamente o que acontecerá caso a execute, exceto pelo fato de que voltarei no tempo. É um risco, mas um risco que certamente estou disposto a correr para ter minha família de volta e fazer tudo correto desta vez. É tudo o que eu mais quero._

Acabava ali. Era a última página do diário que estava escrita, o resto só continha folhas em branco. Lucy suspirou, procurando por mais informação, porém só encontrou uma pequena nota de rodapé na contracapa do diário, ao lado do símbolo - agora não tão misterioso assim.

"_Lost Magic: Back in Time"_

OoO

- Oi, cuidado aí! – Ouviu os pescadores lhe gritarem enquanto andava pelo meio-fio da calçada a caminho de casa. Havia voltado tarde para Magnólia desta vez, já que demorara em sua busca na guilda Love & Lucky e ainda resolvera parar para comer algo no caminho de volta.

- Tudo bem! – Gritou de volta, sorrindo.

Apesar de tudo Lucy estava satisfeita por ter encontrado o significado daquele símbolo da lápide de seu pai, mas com as respostas que queria, vieram muito mais informações que a assustaram um pouco. Ela sem dúvida não esperava que seu pai estivesse pesquisando algo de tão importante valor assim.

Rapidamente chegou em casa, encontrando-a completamente vazia.

- Finalmente. – Comemorou a paz e o silêncio ao constatar que nem Natsu e nem Happy se encontravam no local.

Depois de um demorado e relaxante banho (ah sem dúvida ela estava precisando daquilo!), Lucy sentou em sua cama, pensando no que havia descoberto. Olhou para o diário de seu pai em suas mãos. Ela decidira levar somente aquilo com ela do escritório de Jude Heartphilia, ato este que deixou a secretária do local um tanto quanto curiosa.

A loira suspirou, depositando o diário em cima de sua mesa. Porém ao colocá-lo lá, ao lado de suas chaves de espíritos celestiais, uma ideia lhe ocorreu, fazendo-a pegar o molho de chaves. Rapidamente pegou a chave que queria e ergueu-a no ar.

- Abra o portal para o cruzeiro do sul, Crux! – Imediatamente o espírito estelar de prata em forma de cruz, surgiu no ambiente. Ele tinha uma expressão cansada, e aparentava estar com sono, como de costume.

- Ah Lucy-san, quanto tempo! O que deseja?

- Crux, o que sabe sobre a magia perdida capaz de voltar no tempo? – Foi direto ao ponto, mordendo o lábio inferior ansiosa pela resposta. Não sabia se ele conseguiria ao certo lhe informar sobre aquilo, já que o espírito estelar entendia mais sobre o portal que liga o mundo deles ao mundo real, por assim dizer. Mas não custava tentar, afinal qualquer outra informação a mais sempre seria útil.

Crux ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, com os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo – e todos que o vissem no momento pensariam que de fato estava, mas Lucy sabia que ele estava pensando, tentando achar a resposta para sua pergunta.

Passados alguns minutos, o espírito estelar abriu os olhos e Lucy lançou-lhe um olhar esperançoso.

- E então?

- Tudo o que sei é que essa magia altera o tempo e o espaço, ela é rara e é mesmo possível voltar no tempo com ela e... – A loira ficou esperando por mais, mas Crux tornou a fechar os olhos. Lucy fechou o cenho.

- ACORDA, IDIOTA! – Gritou para ele, fazendo-o acordar sobressaltado. – E então, o que mais?

- Ah sim... É só isso o que sei, Lucy-san. – Disse, fazendo a maga suspirar indignada. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada Crux. – E então a cruz logo desapareceu, retornando ao mundo celestial.

Ele não tinha ajudado muito, mas pelo menos fez Lucy ter certeza de uma coisa: A magia realmente existia, e ela de fato fazia seu possuidor ter o poder de voltar ao passado e ser capaz de alterá-lo.

Mas e agora, o que Lucy faria com a descoberta de tal magia tão poderosa? Daria continuidade ao desejo de seu pai ou abandonaria tudo? Ah eram tantas perguntas, e a maga certamente estava muito confusa. Não sabia o que fazer daí para frente.

Foi então, com tantas dúvidas em sua mente, que adormeceu, lembrando principalmente de uma frase. Aquela do rodapé do diário...

"_Lost Magic: Back in Time"_

* * *

Os membros da Fairy Tail desapareceram na ilha Tenrou no dia 16 de Dezembro do ano X784. E eles foram resgatados e retornaram no ano X791. Jude Heartphilia morreu um ano antes deles serem encontrados, ou seja - X790. Só deixando vocês a par mesmo, já que alguém pode ter se confundido e tal com esse capítulo rs.


	3. Magia

Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Magia**

* * *

_Ela estava correndo. Corria em um belo jardim que rodeava a imensa e ilustre mansão. O cheiro de grama recém-cortada inundava o ambiente, trazendo-lhe uma sensação de conforto e felicidade como nunca antes._

_O vento acariciava seus cabelos curtos e loiros, e balançava levemente seu vestido, enquanto Lucy sorria ao olhar para a mansão atrás dela. Aquele lugar tão familiar e tão querido. Sua casa._

_Ao longe podia avistar sua mãe esboçando um sorriso, enquanto abria os braços para recebê-la. A pequena nem ao menos pensou antes de se lançar ao encalço da Heartphilia mais velha, voltando a correr, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão alegre em sua face._

_- Okaa-san! – Exclamava ela, já quase podendo sentir os braços de sua mãe lhe envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso e aconchegante. Quase._

Consciência. Lucidez.

Olhos abertos e uma respiração acelerada.

Um sonho.

Lucy ainda era capaz de poder sentir o calor do abraço que sonhara em receber de sua mãe em seu sonho. Mas tudo não passava de um sonho, uma ilusão.

Levantou-se da cama rapidamente, balançando a cabeça, tentando espantar tais pensamentos de si mesma. Não queria passar o dia deprimida. Ela não era assim.

Decidida então a levantar o humor, Lucy se arrumou brevemente e saiu de sua casa.

Estava caminhando a passos lentos rumo a guilda Fairy Tail. Andava devagar, refletindo sobre as descobertas que havia feito nos dias anteriores.

- Okaa-san, a Mikan me bateu! – Lucy viu uma menina de aparentemente quatro anos correr para os braços de sua mãe, com os olhos marejados, apontando para uma outra menina da mesma idade, com cabelos alaranjados, e uma expressão não muito contente em sua face.

- Mikan... – A mãe lançou um olhar severo para a outra, que apesar de tudo não pareceu se abalar muito.

- Akemi mentirosa! Foi ela quem me bateu! – A maga estelar sorriu ao passar perto das crianças que começavam uma discussão calorosa, enquanto a mãe tentava em vão acalmá-las.

"Será que é realmente possível... voltar no tempo?" Era inevitável aquela pergunta em sua mente. Ainda mais depois do sonho que tivera relacionado à sua mãe. Lembrou-se também de Natsu, se a magia realmente fosse possível, ele poderia ver Igneel mais uma vez. E ela teria seus pais de volta.

Mas o que ela faria? Tentaria realizar a magia que seu pai havia pesquisado? Tinha de confessar que estava tentada a executá-la, apesar do medo que continha caso ocorresse algo errado.

- Lucy! Lucy! – Aquela voz familiar despertou-a de seus devaneios. Logo a maga se virou, apenas para ver Natsu e Happy indo de encontro a ela.

- Ah oi! Estavam indo para a guilda? – Perguntou ela.

- Esquece a guilda, temos uma missão! – Disse Natsu, agitado.

- A recompensa é em dinheiro? – Ela precisava, claro. Ou a síndica iria comê-la viva. Lucy vivia sem dinheiro para pagar seu aluguel.

- Aye, um montão! – Dessa vez Happy respondeu, também parecendo animado.

- Parece perfeito, o que temos que fazer?

- Encontrar um gato.

- O que? – Não podia ser simplesmente tão fácil assim, ainda mais se a recompensa incluía uma boa grana. Mas para a felicidade de Lucy, Natsu não parecia estar brincando.

- Nós só temos que encontrar o gato que uma velha perdeu, é fácil! Ela disse que ele vive sumindo e sempre volta, mas dessa vez já faz quatro dias e ela está preocupada. Disse que vai pagar bem quem conseguir encontrá-lo.

- Ah sério?! Então vamos! – Disse a loira, já sentindo o cheirinho do dinheiro que iria receber. Finalmente poderia pagar seu aluguel e não dever nada a ninguém!

...

- E no final nós encontramos o gato e aquela mulher não deu nada em troca! Foi uma total perda de tempo! – Bufou Lucy, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa. Eles haviam parado em um pequeno restaurante na volta para casa, e como não tinham comido nada depois da fracassada missão, decidiram aproveitar um pouco.

- Se continuar desse jeito eu não terei dinheiro para pagar o aluguel desse mês... Sem falar que estou atrasada com o pagamento dos outros meses em que estivemos fora... Ahhhh... – A loira não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com a situação.

- Ahm... Calma... Lucy... – Disse Natsu, entre uma bocada e outra que dava em sua comida.

- Vocês só sabem comer... – Suspirou ela, olhando Happy devorar um pedaço de peixe que havia pedido.

- Passa logo o dinheiro! – Logo a voz de um homem foi ouvida entre eles, que se viraram para vê-lo discutindo com o dono do restaurante, apontando uma arma para ele, fitando o caixa cheio de dinheiro.

Lucy fez uma careta, nada contente com a situação e já pensando em como poderia se intrometer e acabar com aquilo tudo.

- Ah e encha este saco com comida também! – O ladrão disse, entregando um enorme saco para um garçom que estava próximo a ele.

- Natsu, precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – Lucy chamou pelo Dragon Slayer, só então que foi perceber que ele já não se encontrava mais sentado na mesa, logo a sua frente. – Mas o que? – Indagou, com o cenho franzido, mas logo o encontrou.

- OI, DEVOLVA A COMIDA! – O grito de Natsu veio do outro lado do restaurante, onde o ladrão se encontrava.

- Você não pode pegar todos os peixes, aye! – Happy o acompanhou, olhando irritado para o homem.

Era só o que faltava. Lucy bufou, colocando a mão na testa, em sinal de reprovação e indignação.

Mas o pior veio a seguir, quando Natsu decidiu usar suas chamas para acabar com o ladrão.

Lucy, prevendo o pior, se levantou.

- Natsu, pare! Desse jeito você vai queimar todo o restau... – Tarde demais.

...

- Ah! Aquele restaurante estava muito bom mesmo, comi demais! – Exclamou Natsu, acariciando sua barriga, mostrando o quanto estava cheio. Os três magos estavam finalmente voltando para casa depois do longo e agitado dia.

- Aye!

- VOCÊS SÓ ME FAZEM PASSAR VERGONHA! – Lucy brandiu histérica, lançando um olhar nada amigável para os dois amigos. – Como se não bastasse comer tudo, ainda destruíram o restaurante todo!

- Ninguém mandou aquele bastardo tentar roubar a minha comida... – Murmurou o Salamander, cruzando os braços.

Lucy suspirou. Eles não tinham jeito mesmo.

- Chegamos. – Happy disse, parando em frente ao apartamento de Lucy.

- E vocês pretendem ficar na minha casa essa noite, é isso mesmo?

- Isso. – Gato maldito.

Logo os magos adentraram a casa da loira, com Natsu já se jogando encima da cama, falando sobre o quanto ele estava cansado. Happy logo tratou de se acomodar ao lado do amigo, logo pegando no sono.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, tentem... Não destruir nada. – Lucy logo foi para o banheiro.

Um banho decididamente era o que mais precisava para se acalmar daquele dia agitado que tivera.

Não soube quanto tempo ficara naquele lugar, sentindo simplesmente a água cair sobre seu corpo desnudo, levando embora as preocupações e irritações que tivera.

Assim que desligou o chuveiro, Lucy notou que o silêncio predominava toda a casa. Aquilo sem dúvida a deixou intrigada. Logo a maga tratou de se vestir, e rapidamente se dirigiu para o seu quarto, temendo que Natsu e Happy tivessem destruído todo o apartamento e fugido logo em seguida.

Mas não era isso. Ambos estavam deitados encima da cama, do jeito que ela havia-lhes deixado, dormindo profundamente.

Lucy sorriu, olhando para a feição calma de Natsu. Quando estava dormindo parecia um anjo, ninguém imaginaria que era aquele ser tão hiperativo e arruaceiro na maior parte do tempo.

Sem se dar conta de seus atos, ergueu sua mão para tocar as madeixas peculiarmente rosas do Dragon Slayer, porém antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Natsu se moveu na cama, murmurando algumas palavras desconexas, provavelmente perdido em algum sonho.

- Sozinho... Igneel... – A loira se afastou dele, vendo uma expressão séria no rosto adormecido de Natsu. Ela sabia que ele ainda sofria muito pelo sumiço do dragão, do seu suposto pai.

Pensar na dor que Natsu sentia desde os sete anos de idade, trouxe-lhe um aperto no coração. Se pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-lo...

Foi então que uma ideia rapidamente clareou sua mente.

E Lucy finalmente percebeu que ela não queria usar aquela magia de alterar o passado somente para ela, mas sim para Natsu também. Queria que ele tivesse uma vida diferente, um pai. Se pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-lo, certamente seria isso.

E por fim ela se decidiu. Não pensou muito sobre isso, muito menos sobre as consequências do que aquilo poderia lhe causar. Era hora de usar aquela magia, de ver o quão poderosa ela era, e como poderia ajudar.

Seu âmago rapidamente foi invadido de esperança e ansiedade. A maga celestial alcançou sua mesa, onde anotou algo em um pequeno pedaço de papel, dobrando-o e guardando no pequeno bolso de sua calça logo em seguida. Pegou também suas chaves e seu inseparável chicote, mantendo-os junto de si na cintura.

E olhando uma última vez para os escritos de seu pai, sentou-se em posição de lótus, e juntando seu poder mágico, disse de forma firme as curtas palavras de execução da magia:

- Lost Magic: Back in Time!

* * *

Desculpem a demora, esse capítulo foi um pouco mais difícil de fazer, pois a partir dele o rumo da história vai mudar um pouco. E para falar a verdade, eu acho que viajei demais no capítulo, enfim... UAHSUAHSUAHS

Reviews?


	4. Reações

Eu demoro, mas sempre apareço kkkkkkk

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Reações**

* * *

Um constante barulho na porta de seu quarto havia-lhe despertado. Alguém batia insistentemente.

Lucy tentou ignorar por um tempo, remexendo-se inquietamente por entre as cobertas, chegando até a tapar os ouvidos com o travesseiro. Mas obviamente não adiantou.

Ela foi se levantando preguiçosamente e claramente irritada por ter sido acordada daquele jeito.

- O que foi? – Perguntou com a voz sonolenta, dando em seguida um longo bocejo.

- Lucy-sama, a sua mãe... – Uma das criadas estava a sua frente, com os olhos marejados. Lucy não se importou em corrigir o "sama" que ela sempre implicava por ser chamada de tal modo. Dessa vez ela percebeu que algo sério havia acontecido.

- O que? O que aconteceu com a minha mãe? – Vendo que a criada se demorava a responder, Lucy não perdeu tempo. Passou por ela rapidamente, rumo ao quarto dos pais.

A porta do quarto estava aberta, e de lá saía um homem que Lucy nunca havia visto antes, carregando uma maleta na mão direita, aparentemente era algum médico. Assim que ele saiu, a loira pôde ver sua mãe deitada na cama.

- Okaa-san! – Exclamou, se aproximando dela a passos rápidos. Ficou ao lado da cama dela, fitando-a com os olhos marejados.

- Lucy... – Layla esboçou um leve sorriso ao ver a filha. Ela estava com um pano em sua testa servindo como uma espécie de compressa. Seu rosto estava pálido, e os cabelos louros caíam esparramados sobre o travesseiro.

- Okaa-san, você está bem? – Pergunta tola, ela sabia, mas ainda assim...

- Eu vou ficar bem... Logo logo... – Sua mãe respondeu em tom de voz baixo, ainda sorrindo para ela. Mas no fundo Lucy sabia que era mentira. Ela não ficaria bem.

Logo o tempo foi passando, e Layla não demorou a cair em um sono profundo. Porém Lucy permaneceu no quarto, sentada na beirada da cama, fitando a sua mãe.

Ela não queria sair de perto dela. Só o fez porque seu pai chegou ao aposento e a expulsou do quarto, dizendo friamente para deixar sua mãe descansar em paz.

–X–

Lucy estava saindo da sala de jantar, não havia conseguido comer praticamente nada, não com a preocupação com sua mãe tinindo em sua cabeça.

Ela andava a passos lentos pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto quando a voz de Jude Heartphilia se sobressaiu por entre uma porta entreaberta próxima a si.

Estava vindo do escritório dele.

A curiosidade de Lucy sempre falava mais alto e dessa vez não foi diferente.

Ela se aproximou da porta devagar, enquanto tentava entender o que seu pai tanto conversava lá dentro. Ele certamente estava bastante alterado.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Infelizmente sim, senhor. – A voz do médico estava mais calma que a do homem a sua frente, como se ponderasse com cuidado as palavras que usava. – Essa doença está se alastrando cada vez mais por esta cidade, e ainda não existe cura... Nem mesmo um tratamento para se lidar com ela. É completamente desconhecida.

- Está dizendo que vou ter de ficar de braços cruzados vendo a minha mulher morrer? – Lucy sentiu um aperto no peito. Sua mãe iria morrer? Não, ela não queria acreditar nisso.

- Eu posso lhe dar alguns medicamentos para amenizar as dores, mas... Sinto muito. – O médico se limitou a dizer, abaixando a cabeça.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para Lucy, que saiu devagar de perto da porta do escritório, não querendo ouvir mais nada daquilo.

Ela entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta com uma força desnecessária e logo em seguida se deitando em sua cama. As lágrimas que antes lutava tanto para controlar, agora caíam com liberdade e abundância pelo seu rosto, molhando de leve seu travesseiro logo abaixo de si. Lucy chorava sem nenhum pudor agora, o simples fato de ver sua mãe ali, em seu leito de morte, era demais para ela.

E apesar das palavras doces que a mulher falara para tranquilizar o coração da filha, de nada serviram perante o estado que Lucy vira que ela se encontrava, especialmente depois de ouvir as palavras do médico para seu pai.

Sabia que se continuasse nesse ritmo a doença tomaria conta de todo o seu corpo e ela morreria em questão de dias.

O pior para a pequena menina era saber que nada poderia ser feito diante daquilo. Com raiva por ter de permanecer de braços cruzados, bateu com violência nas cobertas. Porém ao fazer isso, sua mão se chocou contra algo duro, fazendo-a latejar um pouco.

O choro de Lucy cessou por alguns segundos, arqueando o cenho, curiosa.

Retirando as cobertas de cima da cama, pôde ver no que havia batido sem querer.

Era um pequeno frasco de vidro, que continha algum líquido dentro. Também havia um rótulo. Lucy esfregou os olhos, sentando-se na cama e fitando com atenção o que estava escrito.

Logo após ler, sua face se contraiu em surpresa. Segundo o que estava escrito ali, aquele simples frasco era um remédio, remédio este que era justamente para combater a doença que sua mãe estava tendo naquele momento.

Ela pensava que não havia cura, não havia tratamento, ouvira o médico falar com seu pai sobre isso. Então, como...?

Bem, no final de tudo, Lucy concluiu que não importava. O que importava era que ela finalmente tinha algo que poderia ajudar sua mãe a melhorar.

Uma onda de animação tomou conta de si. Mas ainda era cedo demais para comemorar. Primeiro ela tinha que dar um jeito de fazer sua mãe usar aquilo, e ela sabia que se entregasse isso para o médico, as chances dele não confiar nela e achar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira ou algo do tipo, eram bem altas. Era por isso que Lucy detestava ser criança, ninguém confiava nela quando estava falando sério.

Foi pensando nisso, que a loira abriu silenciosamente a porta de seu quarto, dando uma espiada no corredor.

A porta do quarto dos pais ainda estava entreaberta. Lucy se encolheu um pouco quando viu o médico saindo do escritório de Jude, entrando no quarto, provavelmente para ver o estado de Layla.

Essa era a hora de atacar.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou ao médico quando entrou no quarto, parando ao seu lado. Sua mãe ainda estava dormindo, provavelmente por conta de um sedativo que tinham lhe aplicado.

O homem assustou-se com a presença da pequena menina, mas logo respondeu.

- Está bem, estou apenas dando um remédio para ela não sentir dor.

- Você está mentindo. – Murmurou Lucy, pegando-o de surpresa. – Eu não sou tão criança sabe, já tenho dez anos...

- B-Bem... – Balbuciou ele, sem saber o que falar. Não queria dizer para a menina que sua mãe iria morrer, apesar dela já deixar claro saber muito bem disso.

- Deixa pra lá. – Lucy suspirou, erguendo sua mão que segurava o frasco do remédio. – Achei isso no corredor, você deve ter deixado cair.

- Espera, isso é... – O médico sussurrou, examinando o frasco que Lucy havia lhe entregado.

- Não sabia que fabricava remédio, já usou na minha mãe não é? Papai não vai gostar de saber que você não está cuidando dela direito... – Disse baixinho, torcendo para que sua mentira tivesse funcionado, ela não era boa em mentir, mas nessas horas era preciso.

- C-Claro que sim! Vou aplicar a segunda dose agora mesmo! – O homem suava. Era um péssimo mentiroso também. Mas a loira não comentou nada, enquanto via-o abrir o frasco e preparar uma injeção para aplicar o líquido em sua mãe.

Bem, agora bastava esperar.

E com o passar dos dias, Lucy se dedicou inteiramente a acompanhar o estado de sua mãe. Queria ver se o tal remédio funcionaria de fato. E funcionou. Layla foi gradativamente melhorando da doença que se abateu sobre ela. Ficando cada vez mais forte, embora ainda tendo que ficar de cama em observação constante.

Logo os boatos se iniciaram. Era a primeira vez que alguém sobrevivia àquela doença. Lucy não se surpreendera ao ver o médico recebendo todo o crédito, alegando que o remédio ele mesmo quem inventara. Para falar a verdade, ela não se importou, ao menos sua mãe não havia morrido, isso bastava.

Depois da doença que se abateu sobre sua mãe ter sido reduzida, Lucy finalmente se deu ao luxo de descansar um pouco, diferente de seu pai, que rapidamente voltou a se trancar em seu escritório. Ele nunca mudava mesmo, a filha já estava acostumada...

E foi quando ela, depois de dias de pura preocupação e estresse, pôde se sentar em sua cama, que perguntas lhe invadiram a mente.

Como justamente aquele remédio fora parar no meio de suas coisas? Alguém devia ter colocado lá, certamente, era o único jeito. Ela não pegava nada dos outros, muito menos remédio para doenças daquele tipo.

Mas essa era uma dúvida pequena entre tantas outras que estavam se remexendo inquietamente em sua cabeça.

Ela sentia como se alguma coisa estivesse errada, embora não soubesse exatamente o quê. Desde que acordara naquele dia com sua mãe adoecida, estava com uma sensação estranha dentro de si, só não sabia definir bem o que aquilo significava.

- Acho melhor parar de pensar besteira. – Murmurou ela, ajeitando-se entre as cobertas, já sentindo o sono chegar aos poucos.

Amanhã certamente estaria bem melhor e essas estranhas sensações já terão se dissipado.

* * *

Quando Layla morreu, Lucy tinha 10 anos de idade. Sei que algumas coisas (muitas) devem estar meio confusas, mas calma que tudo será devidamente explicado, eu não estou louca. -q

Mas preciso mesmo do feedback de vocês, me digam o que estão achando aí embaixo. :D

Beijos.


End file.
